call_of_duty_plfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Call of duty Ghosts Misja 15 "Wszystko albo nic"
'"Wszystko albo nic" '- piętnasta misja kampanii Call of duty Ghosts. Jednym z celów tej misji jest zniszczyć dość spory samolot Federacji. Po załadowaniu misji, widzimy mapę Ameryki Południowej, a Phantom 2-2 mówi "USS Liberator, tu Phantom Dwa-Dwa, wykonuję końcowe podejście. Ekran przełącza się na Pacyfik, a Dowództwo mówi "Przyjąłem Phantom Dwa-Dwa, możesz lądować. Pokład jest przygotowany". I pojawia się nam mały ekran jak, Merrick i Hesh są w śmigłowcu i Hesh mówi "Merrick, musimy ruszyć za nim! Chcę dorwać Rorke'a". A Merrick mówi "Nie, Hesh. Satelity Federacji zbliżają się na pozycję. Jeśli je uruchomią, będą mogli zaatakować dowolny cel na Ziemi". Hesh się pyta "Jaki jest plan?" A Merrick odpowiada "Ryzykujemy wszystko, co nam pozostało, w tym naszym ostatnim lotniskowcem. Kierujemy się wprost serca Federacji. Zaatakujemy ich na lądzie i z powietrza. Wszystko albo nic". Mapa nam się wyłącza i jesteśmy już Loganem. Jesteśmy w jakimś pokoju z Heshem i Merrick'iem i Riley'em. Hesh wyciąga broń z szafy i Merrick mówi "Po rozpoczęciu natarcia, Duchy muszą wkroczyć do akcji". Hesh mówi "Będziemy gotowi", a Merrick mu odpowiada "Dlatego, tym razem ty poprowadzisz, Hesh" Hesh się pyta Merrick'a "Nie idziesz?", a Merrick mu odpowiada "Ja zajmę miejsce Eliasa. Zajmę się koordynacją zasobów. Twój ojciec był wspaniałym człowiekiem, znakomitym dowódcą. Podobny potencjał widział w was obu". Wtedy Merrick wyciąga maskę Eliasa i mówi "Proszę, Logan, to należało do niego". Hesh mówi "Przykro mi, piesku, twoja robota skończona. Zostaniesz z Merrick'iem", a Merrick powiedział, że się nim zaopiekuje. Wtedy pojawia się czarny ekran i napis "Trzy dni później". W miejscu w którym jesteśmy jest duże zamieszanie, któryś z żołnierzy mówi coś przez głośniki, my bierzemy maskę Ducha ze stołu i Hesh mówi "Zaczynamy przedstawienie". Wychodzimy z pokoju i skręcamy w prawo, Hesh mówi dalej "Musimy im pomóc w usunięciu wrogów z pokładu, a potem znaleźć transport do Centrum Łącznoścni Kosmicznej", biegniemy do przodu skręcamy w lewo i dwaj żołnierze którzy blokują przejście rozmawiając na środku, odsuwają się i dają nam przejść. Znowu biegniemy przed siebie i Hesh mówi "Jeśli uda im się uruchomić satelity, to będą nas mogli zaatakować w dowolnym miejscu, o dowolnej porze. Załatwią nas". Skręcamy w prawo i biegniemy po schodach na górę. Hesh mówi dalej "Musimy ich powstrzymać i dostarzczyć siły inwazyjne na miejsce". Kiedy wejdziemy po schodach na górę jesteśmy w jakiejś szatni i widzimy jak jeden z żołnierzy ciągnie rannego żołnierza. Razem z Heshem wybiegamy z budynku na platformę wodną i widzimy jak nasze lotniskowce, śmigłowce i jak nasi ludzie walczą z Federacją, która nas zaatakowała. Dowództwo mówi, że hornety są w powietrzu. Musimy pozabijać tylu żołnierzy Federacji ile się da. Przeciwników jest dość sporo, bo znajdują się na całej platformie i kryją się za różnymi przedmiotami. Kiedy zabijemy część żołnierzy Federacji, która znajduje się przed nami, idziemy do przodu i idziemy na lewo, bo tylko tam są przeciwnicy. Ze śmigłowców przyjeżdża więcej żołnierzy Federacji, których trzeba zabić. KIedy zabijemy już większość żołnierzy Federacji Hesh mówi "Do mnie!" i na ekranie pojawia się znacznik na Heshu z napisem "Podążaj za" i biegniemy za Heshem. Hesh pyta się Weavera "Ile czasu zajmie przygotowanie Ospreya?", a Weaver odpowiada "Jesteśmy w trakcie załadunku. Wszystko będzie gotowe do startu za dwie minuty". Widzimy jak z prawej strony startuje wielki samolot i Hesh mówi do Weavera "Przejmij urządzenie celownicze! Musimy pokierować atakiem!". Weaver odpowiada "Będzie zawracać i podchodzić do kolejnych ataków, przygotuj się do oznaczania celów". Hesh mówi dalej do Weavera "Potrzebujemy transportu, żeby dołączyć do sił szturmowych atakujących Centrum Łączności Kosmicznej. Weaver mówi dalej "Tak jest. Śmigłowce są w drodze, ale będzie ponad 10, zanim..." Hesh mu przerywa i mówi "Po prostu załatw mi transport". Bierzemy urządzenie celownicze Ospreya, które leżało na skrzynce, Weaver odbiega i Dowództwo mówi "Do wszystkich oddziałów, z północy zbliżają się Zodiaki Federacji". Hesh mówi do nas "Logan, udaj się do burty". Biegniemy razem z Heshem i innymi żołnierzami na ukos z tyłu i Hesh mówi podczas biegu "Szybko! Próbują dostać się na pokład. Zniszcz Zodiaki" Titan 3-1 mówi "Uzbrojenie załadowane. Osprey jest gotowy do startu". Zeskakujemy na duży balkon i Hesh mówi "Wrogowie wspinają się po burtach okrętu!" Zabijamy żołnierzy Federacji, którzy płyną pontonami i odcinamy im liny które rzucają, żeby się dostać na miejsce w którym jesteśmy. Dowództwo mówi "Osprey dotrze za minutę. Uwaga, ponad dziesięć łodzi nieprzyjaciela zbliża się do Caroliny od wschodu" i Hesh mówi do nas "Zajmij się linami". Naciskamy przycisk N i włączamy Ospreya. Lecimy śmigłowcem nad wodą i niszczymy statki i pontony Federacji rakietami i minigunem. Z śmigłowców wyskakują przeciwnicy. Chwilę póżniej znowu sterujemy Ospreyem, chwilę niszczymy Federacji statki i pontony i go wyłączamy. Kiedy już z tej strony rozwalimy wszystko Federacji Hesh mówi "Musimy uruchomić wyrzutnię rakiet i zniszczyć ten samolot!" Biegniemy chwilę po balkonie i wchodzimy po schodach na platformę główną i biegniemy w lewo. Na ekranie pojawia się znacznik który mówi, że cel jest 60 metrów stąd. Coś solidnie wybucha i się przewracamy razem z Heshem. Biegniemy za znacznikiem i zjeżdżamy po urwanym strzępie asfaltu. Jesteśmy w powietrzu i czas jest spowolniony. Na balkonie widzimy kilku żołnierzy Federacji i jednego sojusznika który nie ma broni. Zabijamy wszystkich żołnierzy Federacji i możemy nawet zabić naszego sojusznika, bo nic się nie stanie. Kiedy wskoczymy na balkon podchodzimy do jego końca i wchodzimy na wyższą platformę. Widzimy laptopa na jakimś dziwnym sprzęcie i martwego żołnierza na laptopie. Korzystamy z laptopa i ostrzeliwujemy śmigłowce. Naszym głównym celem jest zniszczyć samolot Federacji i to nie taki byle jaki. Raz przelatują śmigłowce, a raz samolot. Kiedy kilka razy ostrzelamy samolot jego śmigło zacznie się dymić i wybuchnie w powietrzu. Hesh mówi do nas "Doskonale strzelałeś, Logan. Lotniskowiec jest bezpieczny. Czas dołączyć do głównego natarcia" i pyta się Dowództwa "Dowództwo, czy nasz transport jest gotowy", a Dowództwo odpowiada "Potwierdzam, Viper 6 w drodze. NORAD informuje o wielu pociskach wchodzących w atmosferę. Satelity są w pełni sprawne! Do wszystkich, przygotować się na uderzenie. Uwaga, uderzenie" i nagle coś solidnie uderza w naszą platformę i wszystko zaczyna się walić. Platforma się przekrzywia i wszystko spada na dół tak jak w misji "Dzień Federacji". Musimy uważać, żeby przedmioty lecące na dół nas nie zabiły. Znacznik pokazuje nam, że cel znajduję się 130 metrów dalej. W niektórych miejscach się pali i kilkudziesięciometrowa wieża się zawaliła. Na dół spadają śmigłowce i samoloty Duchów. Kiedy dotrzemy do celu, wskoczymy do śmigłowca i Hesh mówi "To musi być z satelitów Federacji, udało im się uruchomić to cholerstwo! Mamy tylko jedną szansę. Musimy dołączyć do sił szturmowych i zniszczyć Centrum Łączności Kosmicznej. Inaczej przegramy wojnę". Kiedy Hesh to powiedział misja się skończyła.thumb|Intro przed misją. Data: 5 lipca 2014 Godzina: 08:18 Miejsce: U.S.S Liberator, Ocean Spokojny Postać grywalna: Logan Walker Kategoria:Misje z Call of duty Ghosts Kategoria:Misje